


Hold the Door

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne likes sick horror movies, F/M, Halloween, Jaime is a baby, This series will never be written in order, but it's not what you think, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: In celebration of Stranger's Day, Jaime and Brienne watch horror movies. Brienne absolutely loves them while Jaime hides under her shirt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I mashed up the Stranger with Halloween, as well as elements from the Lord of Light religion and the Many-Faced God. I hope it makes sense. Enjoy!  
> ____  
> Story rated mature for language. 
> 
> Additional: They're not married yet but living together at this point.

Stranger’s Day was a holiday in Westeros. People put on costumes and greeted each other with, “What do we say to the god of death?” The answers were either “Not today,” or “All men must die.” Children would go from house to house knocking on doors and asking this question. Rarely did anyone answer, “Not today.” Most would answer the door armed with candy, hand them out, and cheerfully declare, “All men must die.”

In King’s Landing, the city went all out. The University of King’s Landing-Westeros had an all-night horror movie festival. There were numerous ghost tours in the city, the most popular the Walk of Shame tour, retracing the steps of who was believed to be a former queen before she went mad, when she had to repent before the entire capital naked. It ended in the old ruins of the Great Sept of Baelor, where a wildfyre explosion, believed to have been arranged from her, killed hundreds. Her ghost was still believed to haunt around the old Red Keep. The restaurants served Stranger-themed food. At Hot Pie, there was the famous Red Wedding Cake, Wyman Manderly served so-called Frey Meat pies, named after the sons of House Frey believed to have been murdered and served as pie afterwards, for example.

Jaime and Brienne didn’t take part in any of these. Instead, they locked themselves in the apartment with pizza and what appeared to be two weeks’ worth of junk food, and according to Brienne, horror movies that would have them sleeping with the light on for a while. Jaime scoffed at that. He liked horror movies. 

“These aren’t mainstream horror movies,” Brienne thought to caution him. “But indie and underground. They’re sick.”

Jaime rolled his eyes. “You mean like someone getting chainsawed and the innards hanging out like yarns, something like that?”

“Oh. That’s pretty tame. I downloaded something like that. But I got the ones that are more psychological but way sicker. There’s this movie, _The Children_ where the spirits of an incestuous brother and sister possess children and they. . .” Brienne flushed. “Well, they don’t fuck onscreen but you get the idea.”

Jaime waved his hand away. “Fluff.”

“Oh-kay,” Brienne said, shrugging. “But at least you’re kind of familiar so the first one won’t be too shocking.”

Jaime assembled the food and drink on the coffee table while Brienne synced her tablet with the TV. He sat on the couch and smirked. With her back facing him, he had a clear view of the muscles of her hard thighs bared by the boxers she was wearing, her endless, toned legs. She bent and pressed something on the screen, unaware that she was showing him her high, cute little tush. He could only grin at the familiar tightening in his jogging pants. If she thought he had a weak stomach for sick, horror movies, he looked forward to proving her wrong. Ah, he could see it now. Brienne upset and whimpering, clutching at him and needing comfort, kisses. . .

Brienne joined him and smiled. Her sapphire eyes sparkled. “Okay. We’re off.”

She sat beside Jaime on the couch. He stared back at the TV screen, smug at the sound of screaming violins and rapid piano music at the opening credits. Gods. How predictable. He put his arm around Brienne and she leaned against him. He kissed her on the forehead and turned back to the screen---

“Holy fuck!” he shouted, turning away. Their TV was a giant flat-screen so seeing _an eyeball slashed up close_ was pretty gruesome and disgusting.

Brienne giggled. “I told you.”

It went from bad to worse. It turned that an eyeball getting slashed was the least gory and horrific scene in the entire movie. Jaime winced, yelled, and when it got too much, hid under Brienne’s t-shirt. Her soft, vanilla fragrance calmed hm. That and her bare little tits. But he couldn’t enjoy them because he could hear the squish of flesh being ripped, sockets being popped and bones breaking. Oh fuck the gods, there were bones breaking. He whimpered and held on to Brienne’s solid form tightly.

“Jaime.” She was tapping on his head lightly. “Get out of there. It’s done.”

“Are you sure?”

“I promise.”

He was reluctant to leave the security offered under her t-shirt but he still had his pride. As he returned to his spot on the couch, he noted Brienne’s wide-eyed fascination at the screen. He turned, paled and started to dive under her shirt again.

“Jaime!” Brienne protested as they scuffled and struggled. “What the hell—?”

“It’s done?” He growled, slipping his head under her t-shirt again. “Brienne, people are being eaten!”

“It’s not as bad as the other scenes!”

Jaime pulled out of her t-shirt briefly to glare at her. “You think seeing someone getting his brains eaten while still alive is ‘not bad’? What the fuck is wrong with you?” Then slipped his head back under it.

Since he was hiding, he didn’t see her grinning hugely. “Haven’t I told you? I grew up watching stuff like this. Uncle Dunk worships horror movies. The sicker the better. Jaime, I _can’t_ believe you’re missing all this! _Hold the Door_ is a classic!”

“I don’t care. Are they still eating brains?”

“Scooping out the major organs next. Somebody just slurped the liver. Yuck.” 

Jaime made a face. “No, thank you.”

“Jaime?” Brienne asked after a moment. “Are you seriously going to spend the rest of the movie hiding under my t-shirt?” Her tone playful, she added, “I mean, what happened to my lion?”

“He doesn’t like your horror movies at all,” Jaime answered in a small, defeated voice. He wrapped an arm aroud her waist and snuggled. “I’m not leaving this house, nor under your shirt until that fucking damned movie is over.”

Brienne shrugged. “Suit yourself. You’re going to miss out on the scene where they eat his face at the same time and fight over his tonsils.”

He groaned. “Tarth, you’re so lucky I can't live without fucking you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess which popular movies (sorta) I referenced here? Thank you for reading!


End file.
